Pasiones Secretas
by lolaarlo
Summary: Este fic mezcla el personaje de Benedict en Parade s End con elementos de Sherlock. Un fic que transcurre en 1879.
1. Christopher Tietjens

Comenzamos un nuevo fic, este fic mezcla el personaje de Benedict en Parade´s End con elementos de Sherlock. Un fic que transcurre en 1879.

**Christopher Tietjens:**

Corría el año 1879, era una Inglaterra tranquila, sobre todo en el bullicioso y atareado Londres.

Los hombres disfrutaban de sus privilegios, sobre todo aquellos de alto nivel, los que habían sido condecorados en el ejército por alguna de las antiguas guerras que el servicio de su majestad en el frente habían disputado.

Había uno en particular, uno que había ido al ejército porque le había sido mandado, pero su verdadera vocación siempre había sido ser detective consultor.

Su trabajo lo mejoraba día a día. Intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, llevar a cabo ese trabajo era su pasión y dedicación.

Vivía en un piso en Baker Street, concretamente en el 221B. Vivía solo, ya que nadie había querido compartir piso con él, ya que todo el mundo decía que era muy raro en sus hábitos diarios a la hora de hacer las cosas.

Quedaba de vez en cuando con los chicos en el club de campo, así es como llamaban a donde iban a jugar a las cartas y a emborracharse. Aunque a veces esas juergas acaban en burdeles donde señoritas de compañía hacían lo que querían con ellos, menos con él. Era el respetado Christopher Tietjens, pero a la vez era un poco reservado. Nunca se iba a los burdeles con los demás hombres; solo había ido una o dos veces porque eran ocasiones excepcionales, ya que alguno de los chicos se casaba, bebía lo justo, jugaba poco porque no le gustaba desperdiciar de esa manera el dinero y tampoco fumaba mucho. Se cuidaba mucho porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien asentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

Christopher provenía de una familia de con un gran linaje, todos de clase alta, de familia con poder dentro de la sociedad londinense. Pero a él no le importaba el poder que influía su padre en la ciudad, él solo se preocupaba por sus cosas.

Christopher odiaba que le estuvieran hablando siempre de su padre y de que nunca le veían como él; sobre todo odiaba las comparaciones entre ambos, no se parecían en nada.

Sus amigos le insistieron para salir, pero él no quiso ir al club ni a donde sus amigos fueran, necesitaba relajarse y un burdel no era lo suyo, así que se pensó en drogarse, pero no le parecía ético y moral, con lo que rechazó la idea. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

Al final pensó ir a aquel local donde había ido una vez cuando era un crío de 17 años que iba a alistarse por primera vez en el ejército. Quería ir para ver como en 10 años había cambiado y sobre todo la juventud que había allí disfrutando de su última noche antes de entrar a formar parte del ejército.

Caminó hasta que encontró un pequeño local de teatro. Le intrigó, ya que había paseado mucho por aquella calle y nunca se había fijado. Ponía que representaban Hamlet y se quedó a verla. ¿Qué perdía? Nada. Esto era mejor que ir a aquel local de copas al que solo había ido la única noche que se había emborrachado como nunca.

Pagó sus 4 libras en la entrada del local de teatro y entró.

Era una representación algo libre y eso le gustó. Se fijó en todos y cada uno de los que actuaban, en especial se fijó en un hombre. Un hombre que sería de su edad, de tez blanca no tanto como la nieve, de ojos de una cierta pureza, expresivos y cautivadores.

Cuando la función terminó, se levantó y pidió que enviaran flores a su camerino con la siguiente nota:

Ha sido la primera vez que voy a un local así a ver teatro y me ha cautivo haciendo de Hamlet. A partir de ahora llámeme su admirador, volveré a verle en todas sus próximas actuaciones.


	2. John Dixon

**John Dixon:**

Cuando le dieron la nota y las flores se asombró de que alguien le admirara. Se preguntó y preguntó quién podía ser, ¿una mujer que entró por curiosidad? ¿Una joven señorita que quiere experimentar el teatro de manera viva? Muchas preguntas se hacía, ninguna sin respuesta. Releyó la nota y al ver que ponía admirador y no admiradora, noto algo y nuevas preguntas le surgieron, ¿qué pudo haberle cautivado a un hombre? ¿Qué podía pensar de un hombre? Dudó que sintiera algo por él, con solo verle una vez.

Se quitó la ropa que había usado y se puso la suya habitual. Se despidió de sus compañeros y junto con la nota se fue a casa.

En su modesto piso, se hizo una cena que consistía en arroz.

Ceno mientras leía el periódico que le daba todos los días su vecina después de que ella lo leyera.

Aunque pertenecía a una familia humilde y había ido a la escuela pública; allí se había aficionado al teatro; cosa que ahora lleva más en serio.

Una vez que terminó de cenar, se fue a cama, estaba cansado de la función y eso que solo había sido la primera dentro del ciclo.

Al día siguiente se levantó de buen humor, su vida aunque humilde le gustaba. Hacía lo que había soñado y ahora nadie podía decir que no había cumplido ni su sueño ni sus metas.

Aunque estaba solo; sus padres habían muerto y no tenía ni hermanos ni hermanas, se sentía arropado por sus compañeros de teatro, llevaban juntos desde hacía 2 años y medio cuando el local empezó a funcionar, les consideraba como su familia y a Annabel como su hermana pequeña, aunque a veces tenían que besarse porque casi siempre eran ellos dos los protagonistas.

Se vistió, desayunó y salió como siempre a comprar o a dar una vuelta.

Podía parecer a simple vista que vivía en un barrio sucio y pobre, pero para él era su barrio, su hogar, había vivido allí con sus padres 18 años y ahora lo hacía solo.

Llegó a la librería de segunda mano donde siempre encontraba auténticas ofertas de sus clásicos y sus autores actuales favoritos.

Entró y se movió entre las estanterías donde encontró a su mejor amigo, Ioan, como siempre colocando libros.

— Buenas - Ioan le saludó y siguió colocando libros - ¿algo interesante?

— Pues para ti no sé, mira este - le pasó un libro que tenía en la mano.

John lo cogió y lo ojeó, no parecía su estilo y desechó el libro amablemente.

— No pasa nada si no hay libros - John sonrió - he venido a contarte algo.

— ¿Qué te traes con Annabel? - John rio, ¿Annabel? Nada de eso.

— No es con ella - Ioan respiró tranquilo, ya que le gustaba la muchacha - tengo un admirador y con solo verme una vez. Es un hombre, me regalo flores y una nota con ellas.

Ioan sintió que detrás de eso, para John tener un admirador era algo maravilloso, algo que hacía que sus ganas por actuar fueran mayores y se alegró.

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del sábado? - Ioan miró a John, la fiesta era por el cumpleaños del librero.

— No sé, depende de cómo me sepa el texto de la obra - era una excusa para poder salir a ver a otra gente actuar y sobre todo para ir a ver la tumba de sus padres, que ya llevaba tiempo sin ir a verla.

— Vendrás, cumplo 21 - a John aun le quedaba medio año para cumplir la mayoría de edad legal para todo - y como no venga mi mejor amigo, esa no será un fiesta en condiciones.

John lo único que en esos momentos quería es volver a actuar y recibir más notas así.

**Espero que el capítulo 2 les haya gustado, a mí me ha gustado escribirlo, tanto si no les ha gustado como si les ha gustado, dejarme reviews.**


	3. James Smith

**James Smith:**

James apareció por Baker Street para ver a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo dos personas tan opuestas se habían hecho intímanos? Esa pregunta se la hacía todo el mundo que los conocía. No tenían los mismos gustos, mientras que James era sociable y le gustaba ir al club, Christopher era lo contrario.

Se habían conocido a la edad de diez años en el colegio y desde entonces había surgido la amistad que duraría hasta ahora.

— Buenas - Christopher saludo con la mano - anoche te llamé por si habías cambiado de idea y venías; pero no estabas, me habías dicho que te quedabas en casa a hacer cosas que tenías atrasadas, ¿a dónde fuiste?

— No es de tú incumbencia - James sonrió y pensó en una chica - nada de lo que piensas es verdad. Fui a trabajar.

James no se lo creía; pocas veces lo hacía.

— El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración de la academia militar para este nuevo año, ¿con quién irás? - James preguntó curioso - con Lara Quin seguramente, sois perfectos juntos.

— Pues no se lo he pedido aún a nadie. No sé si iré solo o con alguien - Christopher miró a su amigo intrigado - ¿y tú?

James suspiró, no se lo pedía a nadie porque no podía. Estaba enamorado de la hermana de Christopher, pero el problema es que ella llevaba tres años de luto por la pérdida en la guerra de su prometido Harry.

— Nada, tu hermana seguro que me dice que no y luego irá con algún impresentable como siempre para no ir sola y yo con alguna señorita que no me agrada - Smith volvió a suspirar - aunque podía pedírselo para ir como amigos.

Christopher notó a su amigo decido y le deseo suerte para que su hermana Penélope aceptara.

James le llevaba a Christopher dos días, ambos desde que se conocieron celebraron su cumpleaños juntos. Eran inseparables. Eran como uña y carne. Algo como dije, raro a ojos del resto de la gente.

— Mi hermana pequeña esta como loca, es el primer año que madre le deja ir, ya que mi hermano entra en la academia militar - James comentó - no creo que vaya con alguien, como no lo haga contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Pero no querías que fuera con Lara? - Christopher preguntó - ¿Cómo quieres que lleve a dos chicas?

James rio, su amigo estaba siendo gracioso y era de las pocas veces que estaba siéndolo pero que parecía serio.

— Bueno, se hace tarde - James se despidió - invita a Lara y ya te diré si tu hermana ha aceptado cuando mañana se lo proponga.

— Buenas noches James, hablamos - Christopher se despidió de su amigo y cogió el violín.

Se puso a tocar, mejor dicho a componer pensando en el chico del teatro. Ese chico tan misterioso y con aquellos ojos.

Pero, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? Solo le había visto dos veces actuar y ya estaba loco por él. ¿Por qué?

**Espero que os haya gustado, esto se va intensificando, ¿qué sucederá ahora? Dejar reviews si os gusto, como si no.**


	4. Nueva Nota

**Nueva Nota:**

— No quiero salir, no y no - John se sentía mal - esto no es lo mío.

— John relájate, estoy yo a tu lado - Annabel sintió algo, sintió como su amigo se empezaba a tranquilizar - ¿es por el chico de las flores y la nota? Por lo que se es guapo.

John miró a su amiga y cuando le iba a preguntar, empezó la función.

Hoy tocaba representar Romeo y Julieta. John como no era de esperar era Romeo y Annabel la joven Julieta.

— ¿Quién es? - preguntó intrigado en el intermedio.

— Espera que miro - ella miró y no le vio - no está, habrá ido al baño.

John se desilusionó, pero hizo el segundo acto mejor que el primero, para ver si su admirador le mandaba otra nota. Y lo hizo.

_Me ha gustado mucho más el segundo acto que el primero, ¿por qué? Porque le he visto más relajado._

_Un simple admirador._

John guardó la nota y cuando se hubo cambiado, fue a casa. Anoche había ido a una fiesta que había durado hasta tarde y ahora sábado estaba muerto entre la fiesta a la que había asistido y la función.

Pasó de cenar, se acostó como estaba y se quedó dormido hasta que el despertador le sonó.

Guardó la nota junto a la otra, ¿qué podía pretender un hombre de él?

Se arregló y salió a ver a Ioan, era domingo y no tenía trabajo; así de paso le gorroneaba algo para el desayuno, porque no había ido a la compra y estaba sin café.

— Buenas - Ioan era el mejor amigo de John desde que se había apuntado en el colegio a teatro, ya que Ioan también había estado en el grupo del colegio - ¿alguna cosa reseñable?

— Otra nota - Ioan notó un alto brillante en los ojos de John cuando hablaba de las notas - todavía no le conozco, espero hacerlo pronto.

— ¿Alguien le ha visto? - Ioan preguntó intrigado, John asintió - ¿Annabel?

Ioan había dado en el clavo, le contó todo lo ocurrido anoche. John se sentía como una chica de quince años hablando del primer amor, se sentía cómodo hablando de eso.

— Te gusta - apostilló Ioan - y lo más fuerte es que no sabes como es.

— Que dices, no me gusta - ¿y si empezaba a sentir algo tan pronto? - solo siento curiosidad de saber cómo es.

Ioan se bebió su café mirando a su mejor amigo, en cuanto a este se sirvió un café recién hecho y lo tomó a gusto con Ioan, pensando en si podía sentir algo por un completo desconocido.

**¿Está siendo el fic de su agrado o cambiarían algo? Pregunto porque me gustaría ver por aquí más reviews y si son críticas constructivas mejor.**


	5. Lara Quin

**Lara Quin:**

James llamó el domingo a Christopher y le contó las novedades. Iría como amigo con Penélope y para James era un gran paso.

James también le contó que la madre de este había hablado con Lara y le había pedido en nombre de Christopher que fuera con él al baile.

Christopher al escuchar aquello entró en cólera, quien era su madre para hacer algo así. ¿Quién? A parte de la que le había dado a luz y cuidado hasta que se independizo. Nadie, nadie podía arreglarle una cita y mil veces lo había dicho. Pero nada, seguían haciéndolo.

— Gracias por contármelo. Felicidades por ti, ahora te dejo, voy a ver a mi madre - James pensó lo peor - tranquilo, solo voy a aclarar ciertas cosas nada más.

Christopher colgó la llamada, se arregló y en un coche de caballos fue a ver a su madre.

Esta le recibió muy cariñosamente, pero al ver el semblante de su hijo se apartó.

— No debiste - comentó Christopher - no iba a ir, no estoy para eventos de estos.

— Pero, pensé que no querías pedírselo por si te rechazaba - la madre de Christopher comentaba - lo siento.

— Ahora no me vale tu perdón, lo siento madre. Pero no vuelvas a meter la nariz y la oreja donde no te llaman - Christopher después de esto se quedó más relajado - ahora iré al baile, pero por tu culpa.

— Yo lo siento - repetía su madre - perdóname.

Al final tuvo que perdonarla, ya que no podía estar eternamente cabreado con ella. Pero le advirtió de que como siguiera así iba a pasar de comentarle cosas sobre su vida en Baker Street.

— ¿Mi hermana? - preguntó a modo de cambiar de tema - tengo ganas de saludarla y decirle alguna cosa.

Wanda, así es como se llamaba ella, le dijo donde se encontraba y fue a verla.

— Hola Christopher - ella se abalanzó contra su hermano - que alegría verte.

— Que efusividad - Christopher sonrió - ¿nerviosa por el baile?

— No, por primera vez no voy con un impresentable - Penélope sonrió - ahora tengo que encontrar la ropa indicada. Podría ir con Lara de compras.

Lara era una buena amiga de la hermana pequeña de este, pero a este nunca le había atraído nada. Aunque Lara bebía los vientos por él.

— La llamaré para ir cuanto antes, que el baile es el viernes - Penélope se sentía eufórica, algo que hizo que Chris pensara en que empezaba a sentir algo por James.

Christopher al cabo de un rato se despidió de su hermana, quería llegar a casa a tomar el violín.

Cuando salió de la sala donde estaba, se encontró con Lara Quin.

— Buenas - Lara miró a Chris y luego miró a otro lado.

— Buenas Lara, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos - y era cierto eso - el viernes nos vemos. Ahora si me disculpas, me marcho a mi casa.

— ¿Me irás a recoger? - preguntó ella cabizbaja y sin ganas de mirarle a la cara.


	6. El Jardín Botánico

**El Jardín Botánico:**

— Calla, no me gusta - John se sonrojó y continuó tomando su desayuno - entre Annabel y tú acabáis conmigo.

Ioan se rio, meterse con John le gustaba, le hacía parecer un hermano mayor.

— Bueno, ¿qué harás? - John le miró con mirada desafiante - no me refiero a tu admirador. Me refiero a hoy.

— Descansar - respondió este - necesito hacerlo.

— Me parece bien, yo iré al jardín botánico, antes de que quiten la exposición que tienen para el baile de inicio de la academia militar - John se animó al plan de su amigo, hacía mucho que no iba al jardín botánico.

Incluso, llamaron a Annabel por si quería ir con ellos y aceptó. Los tres amigos quedaron en la entrada a las cinco de la tarde para ir a tomar allí el té tan rico que se servía en las inmediaciones del jardín, antes de entrar en el jardín.

Cuando se vieron, fueron a la tetería y cada uno pidió un té diferente, cada uno con sus gustos.

— Traer aquí a alguien especial sería maravilloso - comentó Annabel suspirando. Ioan la contempló y tomó en cuenta la sugerencia - pero claro, ¿quién traería a una chica como yo aquí?

— Puede que no pienses ahora que nadie está por ti. Pero te equivocas - John soltó sin querer - pero yo no le conozco.

— John calla, no le des falsas esperanzas a la mujer - Ioan miró desafiante a su mejor amigo.

Annabel sonrió al ver que sus amigos la intentaban animar. Cuando se acabaron el té, pagaron y entraron en el jardín botánico a disfrutar de la exposición de plantas exóticas que allí se podían observar.

— Cuanta rareza - se asombró ella al ver plantas carnívoras - me encanta.

Los dos amigos se miraron. John supo por la mirada de Ioan que debía marcharse, para dejarles solos.

— Chicos, me he acordado de que tengo algo que hacer - John se disculpó - nos vemos pronto.

— Oh, qué mal, te perderás el resto de las cosas - ella le miró cabizbaja - pero ya te contaré en teatro que hemos visto.

— Me parece justo - los tres se despidieron, John les dejo a solas mientras caminaba a su casa.

Cuando de repente, a la salida del jardín botánico se chocó con un joven algo más mayor que él.

**¿Con quién se ha chocado? ¿Qué pasará? Espero reviews y espero que os guste como va desarrollándose la historia.**


	7. Un choque

**Un Choque:**

Christopher no tenía pensando nada, pero era bueno ir a recogerla en un carro de caballos porque si se encontraban en el baile sería un pretexto para que señoritas como mujeres maduras se pusieran a cotillear sobre Lara y él. Y eso no lo quería de ninguna manera.

— Claro que iré a recogerte - respondió él mirando a la joven - pero ahora, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el viernes en tu casa las siete y media. Se puntual.

Antes de despedirse de todos, le preguntó a su madre si ella y su padre iban a ir al baile, está la dijo que no, que como su padre no regresaba hasta el domingo siguiente, ir sola no le parecía lo correcto.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, ya que no tenía allí nada importante ni con quien hablar; se despidió de todos antes de salir de aquella casa que había sido su hogar mucho tiempo, pero que ahora no lo era. En vez de ir a su piso en un carruaje, prefirió ir andando, quería ver si así la mente se le despejaba un poco, porque la bronca que había tenido con su madre casi le había costado un dolor insoportable de cabeza, suerte que se supo contener a tiempo y no se cabreó más de la cuenta.

Hacía una temperatura agradable para estar a principios de septiembre y lo agradeció.

Se paró en frente de una tienda de cosas de segunda mano, entró en ella, estuvo allí un rato mirando cosas, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la calle, la razón no la sabía. Pero le divertía hacerlo.

Salió de la tienda con una bolsa donde dentro de esa bolsa había un cráneo de decoración, un objeto que seguramente había pasado desapercibido para la gente común, pero para él no.

Siguió caminando fijándose en los escaparates, pocas veces se fijaba en ellos y esta era una de esas pocas veces.

Distraído iba mirando los escaparates, que no se dio cuenta de que se había chocado con alguien, cuando vio quien era esa persona sonrió, porque esa persona era su alguien.

**Pero que mala soy con tanta intriga, dejar review por si queréis que actualice pronto y si no, también.**


	8. Primeras Palabras Parte 1

**Primeras Palabras Parte 1:**

John miró mejor al joven con el que se había chocado y sintió algo. Era muy guapo, tenía los ojos de diversos colores, no podía saber de qué color eran porque no tenían uno bien definido, además iba muy bien arreglado, pero en lo que más se fijó, fue en esos labios carnosos que quería besar y morder.

¿Por qué? Si solo lo acaba de conocer y ya quería besarle. ¿Por qué?

Respiró una vez y lo hizo despacio, tan despacio que parecía que llevaba horas con esa respiración. Luego, empezó hablar algo nervioso.

— Lo… lo siento - John se disculpó mientras no paraba de mover las manos entre ellas - no fue mi intención chocarme, iba distraído.

— No pasa nada, uno de vez en cuando va distraído y no ve por donde va - el chico de labios perfectos comentó - no sienta nada.

John le miró, vio como sonreía y le gusto la sonrisa que veía; que se contagió de ella y también sonrió.

John sintió que necesitaba pensar. ¿O le gustaba él o el de las notas? Pero que decía, si a este lo había conocido hoy y al de las notas días antes, como para haberse enamorado, ya que al de la notas nunca lo había visto en persona. Aunque lo que no sabía John es que eran la misma persona.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - preguntó el menor de los dos.

— Si el destino nos lo permite claro que si - John había pensado en una especie de cita, pero debía entender las palabras que le estaba a decir el mayor - ahora será mejor que me marche, tengo mucho que hacer. Hasta más ver.

— Perdona, ¿cómo es tu nombre? - John preguntó intrigado, ¿le diría la verdad o no?

El chico de ojos de colores miró a John mientras parpadeaba un par de veces. ¿Sería malo de no decirle su nombre?

**Soy mala, lo sé, cuando hablan os corto la conversación, matarme, ok no, si no, ¿quién actualizaría esto? Dejar reviews.**


	9. Primeras Palabras Parte 2

**Primeras Palabras Parte 2:**

Esperó a que el chico con el que había chocado hablara, cuando lo hizo respondió sonriente, que vio como contagiaba la sonrisa a la otra persona y le gustó.

Christopher sabía quién era, con quien se había chocado y le gustaba, nunca había imaginado que se encontrarían tan pronto fuera del teatro, pero el destino hizo que así fuera.

Miró al cielo y luego al joven. Sentía ganas de besarle, pero no procedía, hacía poco que le conocía. Aunque desde un primer instante que le había visto había sentido algo.

Cuando vio que la situación se volvía incómoda se disculpó por tener que marcharse.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - preguntó el menor de los dos, antes de que él se fuera.

— Si el destino nos lo permite claro que si – Christopher sabía que John había pensado en una especie de cita, pero debía entender las palabras que le estaba a decir el mayor - ahora será mejor que me marche, tengo mucho que hacer. Hasta más ver.

Christopher empezó a caminar más feliz que nunca, hoy cuando llegara al piso, cogería su violín y compondría canciones llenas de pasión y amor.

— Perdona, ¿cómo es tu nombre? - Christopher dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar al chico.

"¿Por qué quería saberlo?" Se preguntó este. Pensó en miles de cuestiones en cuestión de segundos se le pasaron por la cabeza, pero luego aceptó a decírselo.

— Christopher - respondió sonriente - ¿y tú?

Christopher lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de la boca de John. Quería contemplarla al hablar, contemplar lo que le gustaría besarla. Así que se mordió el labio inferior por el lado izquierdo antes de hacer cualquier locura.

Miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y luego volvió a mirar a John, hasta que le contestase no iba a irse de allí.

**¿Pero ahora se amarán? ¿Serán ya pareja? Qué se yo, poco a poco van las cosas, no las forcéis. Dejar review.**


	10. Pensamientos Impuros

**Pensamientos impuros:**

John escuchó el nombre de Christopher y le gustó, no, que digo, si le encantó. Ese nombre era de alguien así, alguien elegante, notó como Christopher se mordía el labio y quería hacerlo él, pero no, mejor no, porque el mayor de ambos podía pensar diferente a lo que él pensaba con la mordida de labios.

El mayor le pidió el nombre y este se lo dijo, total, ya tenía el de él.

Se despidieron, John siguió su camino hasta su casa, allí cogió el periódico y vio la nota de prensa en la que se inauguraba el viernes la nueva temporada en la academia militar o mejor dicho, en el servicio militar y vio en la foto que acompañaba el artículo a tres jóvenes, uno por lo que leía estaba muerto y sintió algo de pena, los otros dos ponía que eran muy buenos amigos, se fijó en James y no pasó nada, pero el del medio era él, Christopher Tietjens, el chico con el que se había chocado.

John empezó a sentir calor, así que con la foto de Christopher se masturbó y se sintió como nuevo una vez que acabó.

Después de eso, fue a la ducha, una pequeña ducha, ya que no quería gastar mucha agua.

No tenía mucha hambre, con lo que se tomó una pieza de fruta antes de irse a dormir. Durmió fatal, se sentía muy acalorado para dormir bien, además estaba indeciso, pero claro, él no sabía que en realidad esas dos personas eran la misma.

Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño, donde se miró al espejo, aunque era de noche, podía ver su cara confusa reflejada en el espejo, se apoyó en el lavábamos, abrió el grifo, cogió un poco de agua y se la echó en la cara a ver si así se despejaba un poco.

Volvió a la cama, pero en breves su despertador sonaría, así que poco tiempo descansó.

Se despertó ojeroso y sobre todo cansado, maldita sea, ¿no podía el amor llamar el épocas de menos estrés? Pues no, tenía que hacerlo en esa época, cuando representaba el ciclo de obras que tanto le gustaban y que quería dar lo mejor de él.

Se tomó un café y luego salió a ver si el aire le despejaba, ¿se volvería a encontrar pronto con Christopher? Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y sobre todo la próxima vez intentaría besarle, le daba igual que se conocieran hacía poco, sentía un flechazo, un fuerte flechazo.

**Esto se pone interesante, ¿qué pasará ahora? Dejar reviews tanto si os gusta como si no.**


	11. Dudas

**Dudas:**

Cuando escuchó el nombre de John, sonrió, le gustaba, era corto, pero intenso, maldita sea, se estaba enamorando y él no era de eso.

Se despidió de John, fue a casa, allí se puso a tocar y componer mientras la señora Hudson entraba con el periódico en la mano.

— Christopher, querido, ¿has leído el periódico hoy? - este negó mientras paraba de tocar – es que sales en él

— ¿Qué? Trae aquí ese periódico – le quitó de las manos el periódico y lo ojeó. Era cierto salía con James y Harry – mierda, mi hermana como vea esta foto llora a mares.

Miró la hora, era tarde para llamar, pero debía hacerlo. Habló con su madre, aunque estaba algo cabreado, no podía preguntarle a su hermana porque si le decía que no y querría ver el periódico una vez acabada la conversación con él. Su madre le dijo que no le había visto con él, se relajó, porque para su hermana ver la foto de Henry sería un duro batacazo y ahora que iba a ir al baile con James no era plan de que fuera triste, ya que la había visto alegre por la tarde.

Terminó con su madre y volvió a tocar, ahora solo quería tocar canciones tristes y llenas de rabia porque al salir en el periódico todos sus conocidos esperan que el viernes fuera, ya que salir en el periódico hace que la gente te quiera ver en los grandes eventos.

La señora Hudson le dejo el té con galletas para que tomara a modo de cena, ya que así tomaba algo y no solo se dedicaba a tocar.

Chris cogió el té que le habían servido, le puso dos terrones de azúcar y lo bebió mientras pensaba en escusas muy creíbles para no ir el viernes a la fiesta, no quería ver a gente que le importaba poco y sobre todo no quería ir con ella, con Lara.

Se terminó el té, no quería tocar, estaba muy alterado, así que se fue a la ducha; donde estuvo un rato despejándose, cuando salió de ella, se puso el pijama e intentó dormir.

Se despertó varias veces en la noche, estaba pensativo, demasiado para su gusto, pero era porque quería ir al baile no con Lara sino que quería ir con John, pero no procedía.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Qué escusa sería buena? ¿Qué pensarían todos si después de salir en el periódico no va? Esa última pregunta le importaba poco, no le importaba nada lo que otros pensaran de él. Pero las otras dos eran realmente importantes.

Así que dejó de dormir a eso de las seis de madrugada, cuando el sol estaba saliendo y se tomó un café bien cargado. Sería un día de mucho pensar, de mucho que hacer.

**Espero que os esté gustando, ya vamos por el 11 y esto va lento, pero poco a poco, no forcemos las cosas. Dejar reviews.**


	12. Descubriendo Admiradores: Parte 1

**Descubriendo admiradores Parte 1:**

Hoy no quiso pasarse por la librería de Ioan, hoy se pasó por otro sitio, el pequeño ultramarinos donde su mejor amiga trabajaba. Para ella verle allí fue como una ráfaga de alegría y para él solo una parada más para las compras de la casa.

Cuando fue atendido por su amiga, esta le preguntó si todo lo que había tenido que hacer había sido fructífero y John con una gran sonrisa dijo que sí. Así que ella se alegró.

John le pidió que le dijera todo, que le contara las plantas que habían visto sin él y sobre todo como se había portado Ioan, pero como no podían hablar, quedaron a cenar en casa de esta, ya que quería cocinar algo para alguien para variar.

Se sentó en un banco después de dejar las cosas colocadas en su sitio en su casa, miró a la gente caminar. John pensó en las palabras de Christopher y se sintió triste, quería verle ya, quería besarle.

Necesitaba relajarse, pero se acordó de que no le quedaba tabaco en casa, así que fue a comprar. Cuando tuvo, volvió al banco, pero había alguien en él, ¿quién? Era una mujer, se notaba que era de la alta clase, ¿qué haría en un barrio con ese?

Buscó otro banco libre, pero no, todos estaban ocupados. Fue a su banco habitual y amablemente le preguntó a la joven si podía sentarse, ella le dijo que si y se sentó a fumar en una esquina.

— No debería estar en este barrio – comentó la joven – pero cuando necesito pensar, busco sitios donde nadie me pueda reconocer.

— Mire que yo pienso que uno puede pasar desapercibido en cualquier lado, solo necesita el método – ella miró a John, por primera vez estaba dando un buen consejo – yo se trucos, pero claro no es lo mismo, ya que a veces es bueno irse a otros sitios para conocer a gente nueva.

— En este caso le doy la razón- ella sonrió - me llamo Lara a todo esto.

— John, encantado de conocerla – se dieron la mano y siguieron hablando un rato hasta que ella dijo que debía ir.

Cuando se despidieron en la plaza, donde ella tomó un carruaje, Annabel los vio y sonrió, estaba limpiando en la tienda por fuera.

— ¿Quién es la joven de clase alta? – preguntó Annabel cuando su amigo fue a verla.

— Lara – ella miró a su amigo, sabía quién era y se asombraba de verla por aquí - ¿sabes quién es?

Su amiga asintió y John quiso saberlo todo.

**Espero no haberos dejado en intriga, a quien engaño, si lo hice. Dejar reviews.**


	13. Partido de Tenis

**Partido de Tenis:**

Christopher salió de casa, tenía que ir a pensar, pasó por su tetería favorita, donde se tomó un té rápido, luego fue a la biblioteca del centro y allí se fue a la parte de ciencias.

Siempre le era interesante encontrar libros que leer y aprender de ellos.

Cuando salió de allí con tres libros nuevos, vio a Lara subirse a un carruaje, ¿A dónde iría? Pero, ¿qué hacía pensando en ella? Si solo tenía ojos para John.

Caminó a casa de James pero antes pasó por su casa a dejar los libros; quería contarle las noticias, un momento, no podía, nadie podía saber de la existencia de John hasta que se armara de valor para pedirle salir o quedar como amigos si en un primer momento le rechaza.

Cuando llegó al 221B había recibido una carta de su padre. Que ponía lo siguiente.

_Querido Christopher:_

_El domingo regreso, pero necesito que la semana que viene vayas tú en mi lugar a Bristol ya que yo tengo trabajo atrasado en Londres, solo es para supervisar unas construcciones y firmar unos papeles. Espero que vayas, sino tendré que pedírselo a James. _

_Contesta a tu padre. _

No tenía intención de ir, pero tampoco quería que James fuera, ¿qué haría una semana sin él? Le necesitaba y mucho, sin James se aburría.

Llegó a casa se este, que se encontraba en el jardín estaba disfrutando de un partido de tenis con su profesor.

— Señorito Tietjens, ¿se anima a jugar? – no quería, ya que no iba vestido adecuadamente, pero una oportunidad así no se desperdiciaba.

— Una oportunidad buena para acabar con él al tenis – James sonrió – ya verás cómo pierdes.

— Vamos hacer esto más divertido, apostemos – Christopher miró a su amigo, ¿qué apostaría? – si yo gano me cuentas lo que has estado haciendo durante las noches que me dijiste que ibas a trabajar.

— Me parece bien – Christopher tenía muchas esperanzas en que iba a ganarle – y si yo gano, le pides salir a mi hermana.

James aceptó y el profesor de este hizo de árbitro para que no hubiera trampas. Fue una partida de tenis muy reñida, ya que a ambos no se les daba mal, aunque James tenía profesor para mejorar y perfeccionar sus movimientos. Al final solo uno de los dos acabó ganado.

**¿Quién habrá ganado? La semana que viene puede que se sepa o no, dejar reviews a todo esto.**


	14. Descubriendo admiradores Parte 2

**Descubriendo admiradores Parte 2:**

A John ese silencio de su mejor amiga le estaba matando, quería saber que pasada y lo quería saber ya. Annabel siguió limpiando porque su jefe le estaba vigilando, cuando no le vigiló miró a John y le contó quien era Lara, la chica con la que acababa de hablar.

— ¿De la clase alta? ¿En serio? – Annabel asintió – que fuerte.

— Es de las solteras más cotizadas, pero no quiere a nadie que no sea Christopher Tietjens – John al escuchar ese nombre saltó, le conocía - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le conoces?

— Más o menos – este respondió mirando al suelo, era el chico con quien había chocado.

— El tal Christopher no quiere nada con Lara Quin – este se alegró de saberlo, podía intentar cualquier cosa – ahora que me acuerdo, ya sé quién es tu admirador secreto.

John miró a su amiga con una cara de loco por querer saber quién era, pero su amiga no pudo hablar, su jefe la requería, así que como pronto serían la una y acabaría su turno por el día de hoy, podrían hablar. Al final irían a comer juntos en vez de cenar.

John esperó en la esquina de la tienda a que saliera su amiga, el tiempo parecía ir despacio, quería saber quién era su admirador de una vez por todas.

Cuando por fin salió de la tienda, se alegró de verla, fueron al piso de esta, que cocinó pasta mientras se hacía la pasta, se cambió de ropa. Esos minutos en los que su mejor amiga no le contaba las cosas, se le estaban haciendo de lo más eterno.

La comida estaba lista, con lo que fueron a comer y allí mientras comían fue cuando se lo contó.

— Cuando apareció, a saber por qué Lara Quin y asocié el nombre de Christopher Tietjens con el de ella, me acordé de ti – John comía atento a su amiga – ¿por qué? Te preguntarás, porque es él.

— ¡¿Él?! – este no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no sabía que decir, su amiga asintió mientras enroscaba la pasta.

— Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que no podía ser él, pero luego la segunda vez que le vi después del teatro, pensé que era demasiada coincidencia – John por dentro flotaba en una nube, había ya conocido a su admirador y se sentía genial – veo que sonrieres, eso me gusta.

John comió sonriente, saber quién era su admirador era un gran paso, además saber que era la misma persona con la que había chocado, no tenía precio. Y ahora, ¿qué le deparará el futuro?

**¿Se volverán a encontrar pronto? Puede que sí, puede que no, dejar reviews.**


	15. Iniciando el Baile

**Iniciando el baile:**

Christopher acabó agotado, al igual que James, habían jugado ambos muy bien, cuando una chica del servicio les trajo unas limonadas, enseguida se las bebieron, estaban sedientos y se notaba.

James miró a Christopher, quería la revancha, pero el menor de ambos dijo que nada, que una apuesta era una apuesta.

James pensó que no era justo, pero es que Christopher había ganado y sin hacer trampas, algo nuevo en el detective.

— El viernes le pides salir, te doy mi consentimiento para que lo hagas – James miró a su amigo y este sonrió – vamos, pedir salir no es el fin del mundo.

Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de las limonadas y de la tarde que se estaba quedando.

Era tarde y Christopher se fue a su casa, no quería estorbar más, así que le dijo que James que el viernes le vigilaría y como no cumpliera, le contaría a su hermana que este estaba por ella.

Los días pasaron y el viernes llegó, esa semana no hubo teatro y lo prefirió, como tuviera que ir al teatro moría por besar a John. Aunque sabía que el domingo si había.

La señora Hudson estaba feliz porque Christopher fuera a un actor social, que le ayudó con la ropa. Una vez arreglado, llamó a un carruaje, este le recogió y fue a casa de sus padres, donde recogió a James y a su hermana. Por último fueron a por Lara.

Su hermana iba muy guapa y Lara también, aunque no pensaba que Lara pudiera convertirse en algo más que una amiga.

Llegaron al baile donde se sentaron donde les tocó para la cena, James vio a su hermana toda contenta por estar allí, quería bailar con Christopher que se lo pidió y este aceptó.

La cena fue sencilla, pero a la par que elegante, con lo que cenaron bien, una vez que la cena y el postre se acabó, las mesas fueron apartadas para dejar paso a la pista.

Un pequeño discurso del mayor al mando de la academia militar inauguró el baile.

La hermana pequeña de James, se acercó a Christopher y le sacó a bailar, Lara les dejó. La pequeña iba contenta, mientras Lara les veía con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Bailas? – Christopher acababa de bailar dos canciones y estaba agotado, así que rechazó la oferta – soso, debí traerme a otro, tenía otra persona mejor pero no se lo pedí porque iba contigo, se llamaba John, John Dixon.

— Haber venido con él – Chris se sintió mal cuando dijo aquello, ya que era él quien quería haber ido con él.

Lara se bebió su copa de golpe y luego la de Chris, haciendo que su cabreo aumentara.

— Eres un soso, eres un aburrido y siempre lo serás. Aunque te quiera, nunca cambiarás – James se avergonzó, porque Lara estaba montando mucho espectáculo.

— Y tú, Lara Quin eres… - este se contuvo, pero al ver la mirada de Lara lo dijo – eres una creída, una chula y una superficial. Nunca llegarás a ser amaba por alguien bueno.

Lara se mosqueó y empezó a cabrearse de tal manera que su manera de soltarlo todo era contar secretos.

— Calla Christopher o les cuento a todos quien es para ti John Dixon, lo sé, escuchó alguien de mi confianza hablar a John y su mejor amiga de ti – este no se creía nada, pero por si acaso estaba atento y escuchaba.

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán? Dejar review con lo que penséis.**


	16. Haciendo de Fotógrafo

**Haciendo de fotógrafo:**

Esa semana no tenía que ir al teatro, pero tenía que ir a trabajar de ayudante de fotografía el miércoles y el viernes. El viernes, al final le tocó ir de fotógrafo oficial porque su jefe de repente había enfermado y no podía ir.

Era el baile de inauguración de la academia militar, así que estaba en el mismo sitio que Christopher, no lo vio, pero no tardó en saber que estaba cuando escuchó unos gritos, eran los de Lara Quien cabreada y metiendo su nombre en la conversación.

— Señorita Quin, me gustaría que mi nombre no saliera en sus conversaciones – Christopher al verle allí palideció – no soy nadie como para hablar de él a las espaldas. No pertenezco a su círculo social. Y mire, antes de que me diga algo, estoy aquí por trabajo de fotógrafo.

— Anda, fotógrafo. Pues fotografíe esto – y Lara intentó pegarle un puñetazo a Christopher pero John se había interpuesto, que lo recibió él.

Lara se marchó de allí, seguida por Penélope. John por su parte calló al suelo aturdido por el golpe, aunque era mujer, pegaba fuerte.

Christopher miró a John, no quería que se le pusiera peor el ojo, con lo que fue a por algo de hielo. James supo por la mirada de Chris que debía ir a cuidar a las chicas, así que este se llevó en carruaje a John.

John no quería ir a su casa, pero después de que su admirador insistiera, le dijo donde vivía.

— Gracias por todo, eres el mejor admirador que uno puede tener – comentó John una vez que llegaron al piso del menor.

— Gracias a ti por interponerte en el golpe y recibirlo por mí – John sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía y lo hacía por alguien que quería de verdad – esto, John.

— Dime Christopher, soy todo oídos – el mayor no dijo nada, solo acompañó a John a su piso, donde le ayudó a ponerse el pijama – dime.

John se sentó en la cama, una vez que tenía el pijama puesto y el hielo en el ojo morado, miró a Christopher, que lo acercó hacia él quedándose a escasos centímetros y sintiendo su respiración cerca. Quería besarle, pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

**¿Se besarán o no? A saberlo para el próximo, mientras reviews.**


	17. ¿Besos?

**¿Besos?:**

Christopher escuchó a Lara mientras vio como John aparecía y recibía un puñetazo de parte de ella.

— James, ve junto a mi hermana - le susurró a su mejor amigo - no quiero que le pase nada.

James asintió e hizo lo que su amigo le dijo.

John estaba tirado en el suelo con un ojo amorotonado. Así que el mayor pidió hielo y se lo puso en el ojo.

— La cámara de mi jefe- comentó John cuando se estaban lleno de allí.

— Mandaré que me la manden a mi casa y luego ya te la daré.

— Gracias mi querido admirador secreto - John lo soltó y se sintió bien.

Y eso hizo, a su vez pidió que le dijeran a James, que se llevará primero a Lara a su casa y luego a su hermana, para disculparse por el espectáculo montado por él y Lara.

Consiguió que John le dijera al conductor su dirección. Allí le llevo a su casa, le puso el pijama y más hielo en el ojo que se estaba hinchando.

John acercó al mayor cuando estaba sentado en la cama y con el pijama. Chris pensó en besarle, pero no podía.

— El agua para la tila ya está - salvado por la tetera - ahora te la traigo.

John esperó y luego aceptó el vaso con tila.

— Gracias - la bebió mientras Christopher llamaba a su casa para preguntar si su hermana había llegado.

Y así era, su hermana ya estaba allí.

— Me tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana - Christopher comentó - nos vemos.

— ¿Cuando? - preguntó John triste por no quedarse más rato con su admirador.

El mayor sonrió y le susurró.

— El domingo en el teatro - y luego el detective besó al menor en la frente.

Salió de casa de John; después de apuntarse en un papel el número del actor, se apoyó en la pared y se preguntó una y otra vez porque no le había besado y sobre todo, porque le había besado en la frente.

**Soy mala, todos queréis beso, pero no impacientarse. Dejar alguna review.**


	18. Una Función Especial

**Una función especial:**

John se sintió triste por no quedarse más con Christopher, pero el beso en la frente era algo que le gustó, así que sonrió.

Te quiero - dijo susurrando al aire cuando estuvo solo en la casa.

Se acostó y pronto se quedó dormido, estaba cansado y el ojo le dolía mucho.

Al día siguiente, analizó todo y sobre todo lo ocurrido en su casa. Una nota en la cocina se encontró cuando fue a prepararse algo de desayunar.

_Gracias por dar la cara por mí. Ahora eres mi amigo._

_Atentamente Christopher._

Este sonrió y guardó la nota junto con las otras.

Se sentó en la silla y con una café en mano miró al horizonte, no tenía nada que hacer. Además le dolía mucho el ojo. Así que buscó la crema y cuando la encontró, se la puso en su ojo enfermo a ver si así dejaba de dolerle y picarle tanto.

Se quedó todo el día en casa haciendo cosas de casa, solo salió una vez a por algo para cocinar y luego se pasó el sábado ignorando llamadas de amigos.

El domingo llegó y para él con muchas ganas, quería ir al teatro, aunque estaba con el ojo mal, necesitaba ver a su Christopher.

Por la tarde fue allí, Annabel cuando le vio el ojo sintió pena, pero John le dijo que no pasa nada, que lo que había pasado era por amor y esta no entiendo. Pero cuando vio al admirador secreto sentarse y sonreír mirando a su amigo, intuyó algo.

A mitad de la función, en el descanso entre acto y acto, alguien llamó a la puerta del pequeño camerino de John, era él, así que la cara de John fue de sorpresa, nunca pensó que entrara tan pronto.

— James, ¿podías esperar fuera? – James asintió y dejó a Chris y a John a solas – quería venir a ver como tienes el ojo, porque ayer fui tonto y no te llamé, sentía remordimientos.

— No digas tonterías, nunca eres tonto, no pasa nada que ayer no me llamaras, tampoco quería hablar con nadie – John se levantó y miró a Christopher a los ojos – me alegro de tener aquí, a mi lado, saber que te preocupas por mí ya es mucho.

Christopher se acercó a John y le abrazó; luego le cogió por el mentón, miró el ojo del menor, quería comprobar cómo estaba después del golpe y acto seguido sin saber muy bien porqué acabó pegando sus labios a los de él.

**¿Me mata alguien? Este final es demasiado incluso para mí. Dejarme alguna review.**


	19. Por Fin

**Por Fin:**

Después de pensar en el rellano de la casa de John, cogió un carruaje que lo llevó a casa de sus padres. Como no encontró las llaves, llamó y alguien del servicio le abrió.

Fue a ver a su hermana, que se encontraba tirada en la cama, con semblante triste.

— ¿Qué hizo James? - preguntó éste con una fulminante mirada.

— Nada, fue un caballero - Penélope se incorporó - me trató muy bien, primero dejamos a Lara y luego me tranquilizó. Sobre todo me comentó que él estaba a mi lado para que no pasara nada y sobre todo para apoyarme y protegerme.

Christopher sonrió, era típico en James ser tan amable con Penélope. Esta le pidió a Chris que se acostara con ella como cuando eran pequeños y este aceptó, pero solo un rato, ya que aún tenía que volver a Baker Street.

— Sabes, puede que le pida salir a James - Chris miró a su hermana y sonrió.

— Me alegro por ti, hazlo - Penélope besó a su hermano en la frente antes de irse a ponerse el pijama.

Al final, Chris se quedó a dormir abrazando a su hermana para que se sintiera querida y sobre todo protegida.

Al día siguiente, fue a su casa, quiso llamar a John, pero le parecía precipitado, así que llamó a James y le contó las novedades.

— ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa hoy? - Christopher le dijo que imposible, que tenía que ir a disculparse por nada a casa de Lara - ¿mañana?

— Voy al teatro a ver a John - aquello hizo que James pensara en algo más que amigos - quiero ver como tiene el ojo, ahora es mi amigo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que al final James consiguió que Christopher le dejara ir al teatro con él a ver a John actuar.

Al día siguiente, el detective, se levantó animado ya que vería a John.

A la hora del teatro se presentó con James, cuando le vio en el escenario, le miró sonriente, mucho.

Entre acto y acto, quiso ver como estaba así que seguido de James, fue a verle a su pequeño camerino.

James tuvo que esperar a fuera, para que los amigos se vieran a solas, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

— No digas tonterías, nunca eres tonto, no pasa nada que ayer no me llamaras, tampoco quería hablar con nadie – John se levantó y miró a Christopher a los ojos – me alegro de tener aquí, a mi lado, saber que te preocupas por mí ya es mucho.

El mayor abrazó a John, luego le agarró del mentón para mirar como tenía el ojo y sus labios acabaron posados en los de John y ambos disfrutaron del cálido y reconfortante beso que se estaban dando. Ambos jugaron con sus lenguas en la boca de cada uno, ambos saborearon el momento que ansiaban desde un principio.


	20. Baker Street

**Baker Street:**

Cuando terminaron de besarse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de mirar a otro punto.

— Siento mi impulsividad - comentó el detective algo avergonzado - no debí hacerlo.

— Está bien - John acarició la cara de Christopher - todo está bien, si no me hubiera gustado, no habría seguido con el beso. Pero seguí.

Christopher levantó la cabeza, miró a John sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

— Ahora, debo volver con James, se estará preguntando que narices hago - John rio mientras se despedía con un beso de su nuevo amigo - nos vemos.

— A la salida, cuando acabe - a Christopher eso le gustó y John lo supo por su mirada y sus gestos.

John quería que el segundo acto acabara y cuando lo hizo, se cambió a gran velocidad para verse con él, no le vio, en su defecto encontró una nota en donde se compran las entradas.

_Me he ido por culpa de James._

_En cuarenta y cinco minutos en Baker Street._

_Con cariño, Christopher._

John miró su cartera, no le llegaba para pagar un carruaje desde allí, así que tuvo que caminar durante un rato para luego poder coger uno, pero estaba cambiando a buen ritmo, que pasó de coger uno.

Divisó a lo lejos a Christopher, que estaba esperándole en la puerta de una casa, cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, sonrieron y el menor, apresuró el paso para llegar antes al lado de su amigo.

— No corras tanto - John estaba agotado de caminar y correr - anda, subamos para que bebas algo y te hidrates.

Subieron al 221B de Baker Street, la casa del mayor de los dos.

— Mi humilde hogar - John alucinó, era mucho mejor que él suyo.

Christopher dejó sentado a John en un sofá mientras iba a por ese vaso de agua.

John se la bebió rápido, una vez que tuvo en las manos el vaso. Christopher sonrió.

— Quiero hablar sobre lo de antes – el mayor de ambos se puso de cuclillas y miró a John.

— Yo no – pero Christopher se acercó más a John – para.

— No pararé hasta que hablemos – John sabía que no iba a pasar hasta que dijera que sí, así que dijo que si – me alegro que digas que sí.

Christopher se acercó más a John y le volvió a besar, si, un nuevo beso hizo que ambos se volvieran pasionales.

— Voy a enseñarte el piso – John pensó eso con segundas y le gusto lo que pensó.

**Y hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¿otro beso? Qué rápido van. No, es cierto. Bueno, reviews**


	21. Enseñando el Piso

**Enseñando el piso:**

Cuando terminaron de besarse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de mirar a otro punto.

— Siento mi impulsividad - comentó el detective algo avergonzado - no debí hacerlo.

— Está bien - John acarició la cara de Christopher - todo está bien, si no me hubiera gustado, no habría seguido con el beso. Pero seguí.

Christopher levantó la cabeza, miró a John sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

— Ahora, debo volver con James, se estará preguntando que narices hago - John rio mientras se despedía con un beso de su nuevo amigo - nos vemos.

— A la salida, cuando acabe - a Christopher eso le gustó y John lo supo por su mirada y sus gestos.

El segundo acto para Christopher parecía no acabar nunca, cuando lo hizo, le dijo a James que se fuera solo, pero este insistió en acompañar al detective, que tuvo que dejar una rato a John pidiéndole ver en cuarenta y cinco minutos en Baker Street.

Cuando por fin se pudo librar de James, esperó en la puerta de su casa a que el actor apareciera, cuando le vio, sonrió y esperó a que llegara a su lado.

Entró con su amigo al piso, allí le entregó un vaso de agua. Luego se puso de cuclillas y cuando por fin John digo que sí. Le besó.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto del piso? - Christopher sabía que aceptaría y sonrió.

Primero le enseño la cocina, la cual estaba llena de objetos y cosas de investigación. Luego pasaron por el salón donde había estado. Christopher le enseñó la habitación libre, para acabar enseñándole la suya.

— La cámara, al fin - John la miró para ver que estaba bien - mañana vendré a por ella.

— No, la mando yo a la tienda de tu jefe y listo - John sonrió y le dio a Christopher las gracias.

Como tenía otro juego de cámara, lo cambio por el que estaba y John se puso a sacar fotos a todo, sobre todo a Christopher.

— Ya, que pareces un obseso de las fotos - John miró a su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama - ven.

John se acercó, el mayor de los dos le agarró y le sentó en el regazó.

— Mucho mejor - y acto seguido se besaron mirándose a los ojos como nunca antes.

**Besos y más besos, ¿harán algo más? Dejar review.**


	22. Pasiones

**Pasiones:**

Claro que sentía mucho, claro que John disfrutaba en Baker Street, mucho más que en su propio piso, ya que allí tenía una gran compañía, la de Christopher.

— ¿Qué hacemos? - aquella pregunta alertó a Christopher - es la primera vez que estoy a solas con chico y le beso.

— Para mí también es la primera - comentó el detective - pero, dejémonos llevar.

John asintió y dejó que Christopher le besara el cuello y le quitara la chaqueta.

John le quitó a su amigo la suya. Mientras dejaba que este le fuera desnudando poco a poco, sintiendo los besos del mayor de ambos en su pecho y en su cuello.

Besos, caricias y mucha pasión, sobre todo pasión loca y desenfrenada con pequeños gritos fue lo que allí ocurrió hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

— Christopher voy a dormir, acuérdate de que mañana no voy a estar en todo el día, así que por favor come - John notó como Christopher rechinar los dientes y se echaba a un lado.

— Lo siento - se disculpó - la señora Hudson me ha cortado.

— No pasa nada, ya habrá otra ocasión - John se dio la vuelta y miró a Chris - por lo menos sé que ambos queremos esto.

Chris miró a John y el menor de ambos sonrió besando la nariz de su amigo.

— No sé cómo no te doy ahora algo de vergüenza u odio por no poder acabar, yo tengo vergüenza de mi mismo por no poder acabar lo empezado - Christopher se sintió impotente - me siento tonto y sucio.

— No digas tonterías, si no puedes a mí no me importa. Yo esperaré a que puedas todo el tiempo que haga falta - John agarró el mentón de Christopher - por ti espero toda la vida si hace falta.

John sacó su vena romántica a relucir y a Chris eso le enterneció. Sobre todo porque quería que la primera vez fuera mágica y así no lo era, así que esperarían a estar ambos de acuerdo y sobre todo en una espera relajada y mágica.

Chris no quería que John se fuera y este no quería irse, con lo que se quedó a dormir allí.

**No hicieron nada, pero por poco. ¿Cuándo harán? Dejar review.**


End file.
